villainsrpgpowerbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Valhalla
(NOTE: this article concerns a higher-plane of existence in Avalon, not the actual home of the Norse gods) Valhalla is a higher-plane of existence connected to Avalon where the just rulers and heroes go after being chosen by The Once and Future King as one of its hosts - it is in this realm that these souls exist until Avalon is in need of their aid (times of extreme distress). While in Valhalla the just rulers and heroes are in what can be described as a peaceful "sleep" - beings that seek harm to the spirits of this realm do not last long as Valhalla's magic is capable of burning into the depths of darkness and as such only those of exceptional purity have been able to gaze upon the "sleeping" spirits of Valhalla: even these blessed few are unable to awaken them: attempts to do so cause them to be removed from Valhalla and attempts to return are almost always failures. Due to this many believe Valhalla is controlled by a higher-being, an invisible God Force which the Pegacorns refer to as the Maker - this being has never been seen but images of the Maker have been found in ancient Pegacorn art as well as sacred texts of the Alicorns, Valkyries and Dragons - the extinct Humans of Avalon also had similar depictions as do the Dwarves and Imps. As of The Shadow of Death it has been hinted that the Maker may be one of the alternate forms of Alpha, however this has neither been confirmed nor denied - though it seems probable due to Metatron taking Inferno (who was resurrected by Arodnap) to an undisclosed location (which may of been the High Heavens) to speak with an unknown entity (presumably Alpha or the Maker) prior to his realignment with the "Once and Future King" and subsequent battle with Carmine. Depictions of the Maker are as follows: *Pegacorns (a pure white Pegacorn with a golden crown, holding the Celestial-Blade and often depicted with the sun and the moon following its every step - the figure is often difficult to tell from male or female, seeming to have a mix of both genders) *Alicorns (a dark wingless Alicorn with glowing eyes - stories tell of the being's frequent journeys into the "centre of Avalon" (Tartarus) to bring back souls that had become lost or trapped within the darkness) *Valkyries (a golden female Valkyrie who, according to Valkyrie myth, taught the "firstborn" (humans) the gift of magic - only for them to abuse it and bring forth their own extinction at the hands of the Watchers) *Dragons (a white dragon that stretches across the known universe, depicted much like a Chinese dragon) *Humans (a vaguely anthropomorphic griffin carrying the sword Excalibur in one hand and a golden chalice in the other, trampling what appears to be a mass of shadowy tendrils under its hindpaws (believed to represent the Watchers) ) *Dwarves (a two-headed dwarven black-smith with the hammers of Justice and Honor in each hand, towering over all of Avalon with one foot either side of the floating isle - his flowing beard making up the sky, mountains, land and sea) *Imps (a tall, dark Pegacorn with the wings of a dragon and eyes like coal) Note: in the alternate reality of "Year Zero" the concept of the Maker is replaced with the Creators, however they seem to be nothing more than another alternate "face" of the enigmatic entity. Category:Locations